1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a process for manufacturing memory cards and the adapters thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cards have been greatly developed in recent years. U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,919 discloses a memory card, which comprises a top cover, a bottom cover, a first frame, a second frame and a PC board. The first and second frames are respectively formed on the top and bottom covers by using the Insert Molding Method. Then, the first and second frames are bonded together by ultra sonic welding, with the PC board sandwiched between the top and bottom covers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,959 discloses another memory card, in which the first and second frames are engaged with each other.
The PC board may be damaged during the process of manufacturing the memory card. Then, it is necessary to detach the PC card from the memory card for repair. However, a problem arises because the first and second frames are firmly connected together. Furthermore, the adapter of the memory card encounters the same problem.